Haruhi and Hikaru one shots
by physchokitten
Summary: A collection of Haruhixhikaru one shots.


Once hidden away on the inside of the jacket, now sprawled on the floor. It's folded paper edges catching the light. I try to ignore as I make work on getting the jacket. Hikaru came crashing in my apartment earlier, no warning, causing our attire to be covered in sticky juice. Then he threw one of his famous tantrums, worst of the expensive threads, until I shoved him a change of cloth in his direction, and went to wash the jacket, before the stains set in. Thinking about it causing my cheeks to burn red.

I cautiously wander to the paper that caught my curiosity, as if were a dangerous predator. Though you could never be too careful with an item belonging to the twins. With shaky hands I unfold the paper to see its contents.

"Haruhi, what's taking you so long?" I hear Hikaru's whine, rounding the corner. His eyes widen seeing the paper in my hands.

**Will you go to the dance with me? **

**Yes or No**

My heart rate quickens. Stupidly. It couldn't possibly be for me. He's him, and I'm boring old commoner me.

"You shouldn't go rummaging through people's stuff. Privacy ya know." He rips it from my feeble hands. That's rich coming from him of all people. Karou, and him were always in my space. It was surprising he even knew what it was.

I scoff. "Why would I care about some stupid note?" The words coming out more defensively then intended.

"What, jealous Haruhi?" Hikaru notices, taking the chance to tease me. He pinches my cheek. "Worried some other girl will take my attention away from my favorite toy." That word again, I hated it at times.

"Of course not. I already have a date, who's far less temperamental then you are." I see his smile drop at the words. What the hell was his problem anyway? It's not like he could possibly like me. And what the hell was I doing saying I have a date? Sure I've had several of the ladies ask me during club. They hinted at after hours activities. How could they not being to fathom that I'm a girl? And then of course there was Nekozawa...

"Who would ask a tanuki like you?" Ouch.

"Who would go with someone as self-centered as you?" I feel a pang, seeing the hurt in his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm one of the most eligible bachelors of this school Haruhi. You're just some kid from the wrong side of the tracks." Just like that the sympathy is gone erased.

"Hikaru get the fuck out!"

He falters. "Haru-"

"Don't Haru me. I thought we were friends, and here you are treating me like crap!" I feel tears stinging the corner of my eyes. "Just get the hell out!"

"Who are you going with?" He won't relent. What because I'm his toy, and he thinks he can say shit about what I do with my life? Fuck him! Bullshit!

I shove him to the door. "I'm going with Nekozawa, not that its any of your fucking business!" He opens his mouth to retort, but I slam the door in his face. Locking it. Then falling to my knees, in a crying heap.

**XXXXX**

Hikaru's POV

"So brother did you ask her? What happened to your jacket? Why are you home so early?" Kaoru bombards me with questions as soon as I walk through the door. "Hike, what's wrong?" He senses somethings off.

"Karou." My head between my hands, voice shaky. "I really fucked it up."

I feel his arms wrap around me, making me feel like I'm in a safe cocoon.

"Hike, explain what happened from the beginning." His voice its usual soothing tone.

"I rushed into her apartment. Knocked into her." I need to think more with my mind, instead of just my words. "I stupidly go off on her."

"Oh, Hika," I hear him whisper. I wasn't even to the worse part yet. "She went to the wash while I was changing into some of her dads stuff. She found the note, then it went more downhill from there." I explain to him, the argument of how I called the beautiful girl a tanuki, because I'm an asshole, and a moron. Now she's going with that creepy Nekozawa guy. "Why him of all people?"

"She got defensive and you started attacking her Hikaru." Of course always my fault.

"It's not like she didn't say anything mean back." I huff, defending myself.

"Hika-" Kaoru shakes his head, and I know I'm in the wrong. "Besides Nekozawa isn't a bad looking guy underneath all his garb." A smirk creeps on his lips.

"Karou, not helping!" I whine. Blond hair, blue eyes, gorgeous body-now I was feeling jealous of the weirdo in that weird club. "I mean, what do I do?" I tug at the ends of my hair, stressed.

"She probably likes you from how defensive she got." My heart flutters, and butterflies rage in my stomach making me almost feel queasy with joy at the idea.

"No, she's going with Nekozawa. Why would she-?"

Karou, hugs me tight. "Brother I love you, but sometimes you're dense as a brick."

"Hey!" I hit his shoulder.

"Ouch, is that how you repay my kindness.? He gives me a false pout. Some kindness. "Don't worry Hika we'll figure something out."

"Maybe I should just give up, and ask someone else. There's that new foreign student in our class thats kinda cute." She couldn't tell Kaoru, and I apart so that kind of defeats the purpose. Girls were disgusting, settling for either of us, like we didn't have our own personalities. Our own ambitions.

"Brother I'm sure that would only make things worse."

**XXXXX**

Haruhi POV

Nekozawa was thrilled to bits when I said yes...Well when Beelzebub answered for him at least. Still yet, I was getting ready for my date. Or I was sitting, as I got dolled up. "Karou this really isn't necessary." Seeing no reason as to why he was helping.

"You're dating the dark prince, just wanted to make sure you were wearing something appropriate." My face feels heavy from the dark make-up. I looked like a princess of darkness in my black corset dress. The bodice uncomfortable to an extreme. The skirt falling in rippling waves just below my knees. Feet crammed into these combat boots, that go up to my knees with a slight heel. What the hell was Kaoru thinking?

"I can't wear this." I'll barely be able to keep my balance. And I looked like a stranger in the mirror with the clothing, the extensions in my hair. "Besides he's not my boyfriend. It's just one dance."

"Hm, your right." Maybe some sense finally did knock into his brain. He drapes a shaw around my shoulders. "Wouldn't want you to get cold." Not what I meant. "Can't have our pretty little host getting sick. Imagine how disappointed the ladies would be."

I roll my eyes. "How come your helping me instead of Hikaru anyway?" I figured he'd be with his twin by now. Kicking off the shoes, I make a move for some sneakers."

Karou shakes his head at my efforts. "No way are you wearing those ratty sneakers with this. Besides Hikaru is preoccupied."

Probably with the date of his own, I shake off the unwarranted jealousy. "I can't walk in those heels Kao." I pout, heavily annoyed.

He lets out a disappointed sigh. "You're in luck then, I brought a back up pair." He brings out a pair of black lace up boots from the bag of doom. Those are going to be a pain, at least not as bad as the heels though.

"Thanks." I mumble. "Who's Hikaru going with?" I inwardly kick myself at the question, as I see a sly expression creeping up on Karou's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I narrow my eyes. Tease.

Theres a knock at the door, before I can get a real answer out of him.

"Haruhi." I open the door to see Nekozawa. He's in different attire then usual. A hood still covering his face, but his bodies attire showing. A suit fitted in his usual attire colors. "My lady," he offers me his arm.

"Yeah we can get going-" I'm cut off by my dad barging in.

"No way are you leaving yet. You have to let daddy get pictures!" Please no.

"It's not a big deal dad." I shake my head.

"No, there's no way I'm missing pictures of Haruhi going to her first dance, on her first date." Both of those things were inaccurate. I chew my lip, deciding its better to not let that detail slip to him. Did that time Hikaru, and I went out really count though? With how bad it ended? He held me though in the end, even after he fucked up. A light smile falls on my lips.

"Fine dad."

"Stand closer together, instead of acting like strangers silly." I take a step closer, but apparently its not good enough as Kaoru walks over, and practically shoves us side by side. Treating us like puppets as he wraps Nekozawa's arm around my shoulder. Grabbing off the cloak.

"Eek." Nekozawa flails.

"Chill it'll be just for a moment for pictures. The flash can be left off." Karou sticks out his tongue. "Besides Tamaki is going to lose his shit when he see's those pictures." Devious mind plotting away.

"You do look a lot like the Souh boy. Come on kids. Try to look happy Haruhi."

Karou joins in taking pictures. Many later I intercept. "Come on we should get going. Are you coming with Kaoru?" I call to him, since he appears somewhat ready. Nekozawa already hurriedly putting his cloak back on.

"Nah. I'll see you there later though." He waves.

"Harsh, will you please let daddy get one more picture?" My dad begs. "Don't you keep her out too late mister!"

"No." I pull my 'date', and we make it outside. I didn't want to be spending the night feeling like I was in a fashion shoot.

"Thanks." He mumbles. "You look very beautiful tonight Haruhi." I feel my cheeks reddening at the comment.

"You too."

"I actually wanted to get your advice on something if you wouldn't mind." He hands me a corsage. "I hope you don't feel I'm a complete ass for it though.

**XXXXX**

Hikaru POV

"I don't know why I let you drag me to this stupid school dance Kao." I grumble. My heart drops when I walk in the door to see her actually enjoying being around him. Nekozawa... And Tamaki in his corner growing mushrooms, meaning she must have said something upsetting to him. And she looks so different...gorgeous but different.

"Hikaru!" He yells to me, seeing me. "I told daughter she shouldn't hang out with such a shady guy, and she told me to fuck off!"

I did not want to deal with his inner mind theater tonight. Tamaki's own date arms crossed, looking pissed as hell.

"Try to enjoy this Hikaru. And Tamaki, a good host would never ignore his date." Karou chides him, making him jump up from his corner of woe, and start profusely apologizing to his 'princess'.

"How can I?" I pout, seeing my brother has already gone towards Haruhi. "What are you doing?"

"Would you mind if we stole Haruhi away for this dance?" Nekozawa mumbles something about how its not an issue.

"Kai-chan you made it." Haruhi smiles. Seeing me she seems less then happy to say the least. "Hikaru."

The song changes to something slower. "Well I just realized I forgot something. I got to go."He lightly shoves Haruhi into me.

"Thanks." She mumbles, as I catch her.

I gasp, she was really fucking close. Our noses brushing against each other, in this position. If I stepped just a little closer our lips would be...the thought is vanished as she takes the first step towards kissing me. My mind blank, except for the feeling of her lips on mine.

She pulls away, eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Looking like a deer thats about to run off.

"No it's okay." I mumble, ignoring the fact that she had another guy she came here with. Hell, I didn't care about that to begin with. "Why did you do that after all I said earlier?"

Tears well in her eyes, and she's about to dash but my grip on her wrists slightly tighten. "Haruhi? What's wrong?"

"You don't like me. Why did you accept that, play with my feelings?" Tears running down her cheeks.

I pull her into my arms. "I don't like you Haruhi." Another shake of tears roar through her. "I love you."

"What about that note then?" She asks shakily.

"I was going to ask you, and you caught me off guard." I chuckle. "Sorry, about all the things I said, I think you're beautiful."

She shakes her head against my chest. "I'm not."

I tilt up her chin. "Yes, you are Haruhi. I love you." I give her a kiss, which she returns eagerly.

"I love you Hikaru." She gives me a tear stained smile.

"I kind of like this look on you, maybe you should do it more often. I didn't realize you were such a beauty expert." I tease, knowing Kaoru went over.

"I would hate to go through the effort."

"Shouldn't you be joining you're date?" I ask her reluctantly, letting go. Jealousy.

"No. He just asked me, so we could talk. There was some girl he really liked in class, and he doesn't have many friends." She gives a sad smile. "Besides I only agreed to go out with him because I thought you were going with someone else."


End file.
